Many portable electronic devices include displays for displaying various types of images. Examples of such displays include electrowetting displays (EWDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and light emitting diode displays (LED displays). In EWD applications, a plurality of pixel regions are defined between first and second support plates that are coupled together. A pixel within each of the plurality of pixel regions is generally defined by pixel walls. Each pixel is opened or closed based upon motion of electrowetting fluids within the associated pixel region. With EWDs, it is desirable to control the motion of the electrowetting fluids within the pixel regions such that the associated pixels open and/or close in the same manner, e.g., the pixels open and/or close at a same opening or initiation point.